All Or Nothing
by Somebody's Me
Summary: The Avery's & The Kepner's are good friend. They are also the 2 biggest and most powerful Mob families in Boston. What happens when the families decide to become one by getting their children married?
1. Chapter 1

_**ALL OR NOTHING**_

The Avery's and The Kepner's were close family friends. They were the only two mob families that actually got along with each other. Jonathan Avery and Joe Kepner had a plan to make them the most powerful Mob family in the country. Their plan was to have their kids get married. Jonathan had a son, Jackson and Joe had 4 daughters, Libby, April, Kimmie and Alice

Jonathan was very fond of Joe's second daughter April, who was 21. She was really smart, well-mannered and very beautiful, he always thought that she'd be the perfect match for Jackson. He just hoped that Jackson would feel the same way, after all the last time he'd seen Jackson was just after his 14th birthday before he was sent to train with his Uncle Dmitri. Jackson was being trained to become a Bratva Captain in Russia. Jonathan often worried about him, but he knew it was for the best.

Jackson was now 25 and returning from Russia to take over as Mob boss from his father. Jonathan saw this as the perfect opportunity for them to go ahead with the plan he and Joe had. Joe needed someone to take over for him too, as he had recently become very unwell, so the timing was perfect now all they had to do was convince Jackson and April that them getting married was for the best.

(**)(**)

April knew her farther wasn't a good man, she knew he hurt people and sold drugs, she just pretended that she didn't know. She was 16 when she overheard her dad talking to one of his men about some drug shipment; she was too afraid to ask about it so she went back to bed and tried to forget about it. However April being the curious girl that she was couldn't just leave it alone, she wanted to know more. So she did a little digging and found out that her dad was a Mob boss, at first she couldn't believe it, her father was such a loving man, she had to see it with her own eyes to believe it.

One night she followed her dad to a warehouse where she saw him torture another man, she could never look at her father the same way after that. She had promised herself that she would never be like him, that she would help people not harm them like he did, that was when she decided that she wanted to be a doctor. She worked extremely hard at school and landed herself a scholarship at Harvard University; it was the proudest day of her life, especially knowing that she did it without her father's help.

April opted to stay at the Dorms even though she could travel from home every day; she just wanted to be away from her family as often as possible, her sisters constantly picked on her and she hated it, she often wish that she gone to a University further away from home, a place where she'd be so far away that she's only get to see her family a few times a year.

April often made excuses not to go home, even though it was like a half an hour drive. Unfortunately for her going home this weekend was a must, they were all invited to the Avery Foundation Gala and Jonathan Avery had personally called her requesting her presence. April liked Dr Avery; he was a Cardiologist and always had interesting stories to tell about surgeries he had done, which was probably the only thing that would be interesting that the Gala.

The Gala was in honour of his son Jackson Avery, who had recently returned from Russia where he lived with an uncle of his. April vaguely remembered Jackson; he was older than her, probably around Libby's age. They had played together a few times, whenever her dad took her with him when he had business to discuss with Dr Avery. From what she remembered Jackson was nice, always willing to share his toys and he didn't tease her like her sisters did.

(**)(**)

Jackson hadn't been to the States in 11 years, he hadn't been home in 11 years. To say being back was strange would be an understatement, everything had changed so much. He had to often remind himself he wasn't in Russia and that the people here speak English, well at least he hadn't picked on the Russian accent. Although things were strange apart of him felt really good to be home, he couldn't wait to see his parents.

His years in Russia had changed him, he was no longer the little boy who left home, he was now a man who knew how to survive, and his uncle had taught him everything he needed to know to be a Bratva Captain as well as to take over for his father and become Mob boss. Jackson couldn't wait to get to work.

Jackson wasn't surprised when he learnt that his mother had organised a Gala in his honour, he still remembers how much is mother loved planning parties. Although he wasn't really in the mood to mingle with Boston's elite Jackson went along with it, he didn't want to disappoint his mother; especially with how happy she looked when telling him all about her plans. After all he had been away from home for 11 years.

Jackson knew how to put on a face in front of people, pretend to be involved in a conversation that he had no interest in, how to lie to people about what he was doing in Russia. It was all part of the many things his uncle had taught him so well. So now her he was discussing his years in Russia with one of his dads close friends, Richard Webber, who was also a doctor. Dr Webber was now talking about the time he went to Russia and Jackson was getting rather bored, while trying to think of an excuse to get away from Dr Webber he spots her, alone at the bar looking as bored as he is.

Jackson politely excuses himself and makes his way to the bar where the woman who caught his attention stands. As he walks the takes the time to properly look at the woman, she's wearing a long black strapless evening gown, showing off her beautiful flawless pale skin, her red curls are pinned to the side. She is beautiful. If there is one think that Jackson enjoys it's the company of a beautiful woman and he's never been with a redhead before. This party just got a little more exciting and if everything goes to plan Jackson will be up all night having even more fun with this one.

(**)(**)

April was having the worse time ever; her sisters were annoying the crap out of her, embarrassing her in front of every guy who so much as looked at her by calling her 'Duckie', she had finally got away from them, she really needed a drink, alcohol is the only thing that will get her through tonight without her having a break down and shouting at her dumb sisters.

Now standing at the bar she places her drink order, deciding to forgo her usual white wine and go for something much stronger ''Jack and Coke, please'' she says and watches the bartender make her drink. ''I like a woman who can handle the strong stuff'' says a voice from behind her. April turns around to see a young man, probably a few years older than her dressed in an expensive black suit, he's extremely handsome and when April looks into his eyes she feels her heart beating faster, his eyes a so damn dreamy, they are a mixture between green and blue, they are beautiful and hold a sort of familiarity to them, she just can't seem to place them.

''Hi, Jackson Avery'' he says with a smile extending his hand to her. April feels a little dumb for not recognising him, after all this party is for him and he looks so much like Dr Avery, well except for his skin tone. Realising that she's starting and hasn't introduced herself yet, she quickly takes his hand saying ''Hi, I'm April Kepner.'' Jackson looks at her for a second as if he remembers her and the thought of him remembering her excites her ''April Kepner, that sounds really familiar. Do we know each other?'' he asks and April feels a little disappointed. ''I'm Joe Kepner's daughter, he's one of your dads business partners and we actually played together a few times when we were little, but that was a really long time ago, I didn't expect you to remember'' April replies with a warm smile.

(**)(**)

As soon as April mentions that she is Joe Kepner's daughter, Jackson knows for sure that there is no chance that he'll be taking her home tonight. Joe Kepner is a very powerful man and a good friend of his dad's, having a one night stand with his daughter would be a huge low blow and might just ruin the 2 families relationship and Jackson didn't want to be the one responsible for doing that, no matter how insanely attracted he was to April, business always comes first.

''Ah, I see you 2 have met'' Jackson's fathers voice brings him out of his thoughts. ''April sweetheart, it's really good to see you again. I'm so glad you could make It.'' he says shaking her hand. ''it's good to see you too, Dr Avery. Thank you for having me'' April says smiling at him. ''Nonsense, no need to thank me, my house is as good as yours. Who knows you might be living here one day'' he says winking at her and April looks at him confused, but Jackson quickly picks up on what is dad is trying to say and he can't believe his dad would be so bold to say it out loud like that. Jackson's dad is trying to get him to start dating April, which is something Jackson will never do. April is beautiful, but Jackson is more of a onetime only sort of guy, he's not looking for a relationship, ever.

''That reminds me, Joe and I have an announcement to make. So please excuse me'' Jackson's dad says before leaving. ''Did he just suggest that we date?'' April asks Jackson looking really embarrassed, Jackson chuckles thinking she looks cute, but immediately stops himself from thinking any further. He is Jackson Avery, he does not think girls are cute, being around this girl is really messing with him, especially because he can't sleep with her, he needs to keep his distance. ''I believe he did. Well, would you please excuse me, I need to speak to my mother, it was nice seeing you again April ''Jackson says with a smile before walking away.

(**)(**)

April watches Jackson, she actually thought that when he came over to talk to her that he might have been interested in her, but now looking at him walk away she realises she was wrong, he was probably just being polite and mingling with her just like he did with every other person here tonight, she wasn't any different. April had a lot of insecurities; living with her 3 sisters wasn't easy, especially with them constantly putting her down and calling her ugly. They always laughed at her because no guy was ever interested in her, she'd never been asked prom or even on a date.

''Excuse me Ladies and Gentleman, I have a few announcements to make'' Dr Avery's voice boomed from the speakers, shaking April out of her thoughts. Realising that a few tears made their way down her cheeks, she quickly wipes them and turns to look at the stage. ''I am pleased to announce that my son is back home, after studying in Russia and will be taking over the Avery Foundation. For my second announcement I'd like to call my very dear friend, Joe Kepner to the stage'' April looks around for her dad, she sees him making his way to the stage smiling brightly at Dr Avery. ''I would also like my wife and son to come up here, along with Joe's wife and daughters'' April looks around again even more confused, she sees her sisters happily step onto the stage, her mother next followed by Mrs Avery and Jackson. Realising they all waiting for her she slowly makes her way to the stage.

April steps on to the stage and stands next to her mother, before she gets a chance to ask her mom what's going on Dr Avery speaks again saying ''after many great years of friendship, I am proud to announce that we can now call ourselves family'' April looks around shocked, she didn't know that one of her sisters were marrying Jackson, why is she always the last to know everything?

April's dad takes the microphone from Dr Avery saying ''that's right everybody. My beautiful daughter April will be marrying Jackson'' as she hears father's words April freezes, she tries to convince herself that she heard wrong, that her father had said Libby's name, or Kimmie's, or even Alice's, oh hell who was she kidding Alice was only 16 and still in high school. Libby has a boyfriend and Kimmie is too much of a slut to be anyone's wife. She feels someone wrap their arms around her, she looks to see Mrs Avery hugging her and welcoming her to the family, she gives her the best fake smile she has and hopes its good enough to hide her disbelief.

(**)(**)

Joe Kepner's words shock Jackson; he did not expect that to be the big announcement, but him quickly composed himself so no one can see his shock. He understands why they want him and April to get married; they wanted to unite the families for the Mob purposes. If the Avery's and the Kepner's unite they'd become the most powerful Mob in the country, they'd be a force to be reckoned with and with Joe not having any sons, it would mean that Jackson would be the one to take over. This is what Jackson had been training for.

Jackson looked over to April who was hugging his mother, giving her a fake smile, he saw her real smile and could see the difference, she was shocked and Jackson felt a little bad for her, she really didn't know what she was getting herself into. Before he knew it everyone one was done congratulating each other and to his surprise April was now standing next to him, he took a moment to look at her, she was breathtakingly beautiful, but if there was anything he knew for sure that with his line of work there is no room for feelings, even if she is going to be his wife.

(**)(**)

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… This is just something I thought of while reading some ''Arrow'' fanfic… Hope you guys like it… I know I have other stories that I haven't completed yet… But I will try to as soon as inspiration hits… Anyway thanks for reading… Let me know what you think… Should I continue or not…? **

**Please Review… Favourite… And Follow…**

**XOXO… **


	2. Chapter 2

''I am not marrying him'' April said waving her hands in the air ''I'm 21; you can't just arrange my marriage and expect me to go along with it. It doesn't work like that.'' Her dad gave a frustrated sigh ''April, how many times do I have to tell you this, getting married to Jackson is for the best'' April looked at him as if he was talking another language ''the best for what? For who? Cause it's definitely not for me'' she replied raising her voice.

''Well, if she won't marry him I will. He's a dream boat'' Kimmie said walking into their dads study. ''See'' April exclaimed ''Kimmie will marry him'', she looks at her dad hopeful that he'd just let Kimmie marry Jackson, no matter how much she hated the thought of him marrying her sister, she just couldn't go through with marrying him herself. ''Jonathan doesn't want Kimmie, he wants you'' her dad said trying to reason with her, but April wasn't letting up.

''Let me talk to Dr Avery, I'm sure I can reason with him. I can even find another girl for Jackson if they don't want Kimmie, I'm sure there's hundreds of girls at Harvard that would kill to marry an Avery'' April says pleading with her dad. ''April, you don't understand no other girl will do. Besides the announcement has already been made, the whole of Boston is preparing for the Avery-Kepner wedding. It's a business deal honey, try to understand'' her dad explains and it suddenly dawns on April, the Avery's are also probably part of the Mob too and if the 2 families marry her dads illegal business will flourish.

''You mean the Mob'' April spits out before she can even think. Her dad looks at her in shock, obviously surprised that April knows about what he does, but before he can say a word to her, she begins to walk out of his study. ''April, where are you going?'' her dad shouts out. ''Anywhere but here'' she replies.

(**)(**)

_**A Week Later…**_

April looked at herself in the full length mirror, for the first time in her life she'd actually admit she looked beautiful. It was her wedding day; she was marrying Jackson Avery, a man she hadn't seen since they met at the Gala. This was all crazy and she'd be the first to admit it. She still can't believe she's actually going through with this, but at the end of the day whatever her father did, she still loved him and she really didn't have it in her to let him down.

Looking at herself once more, she realises this is exactly how she dreamed she'd look on her wedding day, her dress was simple but really beautiful, it was made out of net from the chest up and had small white flowers on the left shoulder, it fit her perfectly from her chest to her waist and from the waist down it had a puffy shirt, it was pretty much a princess dress and April loved it, she loved the way it fit and she loved the way she looked in it. Her hair all up with a braid going across the top, her makeup was minimal, the only thing you could really see was the pretty shade of pink lip stick she had.

It was all like she had dreamt it would be, except in her dreams she actually knew the guy she was marrying and was madly in love with him.

''It's time'' April's dad said walking towards her, he gives her a hug ''thank you for doing this, sweetheart'' he says as he kisses her on the forehead. Linking his hand into hers he turns to her and asks ''are you ready?'' April takes a deep breath and tells herself there's no backing down, she gives her dad a nod and they begin to walk out the room. They make it to the church doors and her dad lowers her veil, the doors open and everyone one the church stands up, it looks like the whole of Boston is her and April suddenly becomes even more nervous as they walk, praying that she doesn't fall on her face.

As she walks towards Jackson, who is looking so damn handsome just standing there waiting for her, she has to remind herself that he isn't a man that loves her and they are only getting married for the sake of their parents 'business'. April knows she can't afford to fall for the man in front of her, because she knows that he'd never love her back.

The wedding ceremony is short, shorter than April expected. They both say their 'I do's', exchange their vows as well as the rings. ''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride'' the minister says and April slightly panics, she'd totally forgot about the kissing part, but before she can have a total freak out, she feels Jackson remove her veil and press his lips on to hers. April freezes for a second, it's a short sort of chasten kiss, his lips are soft against hers and a part of April doesn't want him to stop. Jackson pulls back and smiles at April as her grabs her hand and they both walk out of the church. April's lips still burning from the kiss.

(**)(**)

Jackson had some ground rules for April if this marriage was going to work. It also made sure that he could keep her at arm's length; April getting too close could evidently turn out disastrous, not only for her, but also for him and he could not let that happen. So on the way home from the wedding reception he decided to talk to April about the rules he had.

''I have some rules'' Jackson said breaking the silence looking at April who seems utterly confused. ''I'm sure you are now aware of what both our families business really is and that your dad has informed you that we will be living in the Avery mansion together'' Jackson continue not even bothering if April had anything to say. ''You will have your own room. You will not be permitted to go into anyone else room, unless you are invited in. My room is strictly forbidden, so don't even bother asking to go in''

Jackson looked at April and he saw a bit of relief in her eyes, upon hearing that they won't be sharing a room, he doesn't know why but a part of him hoped that she might be disappointed. ''If you cheat on me with anyone, I will kill you'' he said looking her directly in the eye, making sure she knew he was not kidding and a April looked at him with shock and a bit of fear in her eyes.

''Never interrupt my business meetings'' Jackson said sternly. ''You will not be allowed to go anywhere without my permission. Wherever you go one of my men will be with you'' Jackson added, he knew the rules were a lot, but now that she is his wife, she would have to behave in an appropriate way, a way that he saw fit.

The last rule was one that he didn't really want to discuss, but he knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later and he wanted to simply get it out of the way. ''We will be expected to bare an Heir. However I will not force you to do anything you are not comfortable with, I happen to like my women willing, but it is best for you to know that it is expected of us'' Jackson said not wanting to look at her. ''So, when you are really we can decide from their'' he turned to look at April then, she hadn't said a word since he started talking, she seemed to be processing all the information, she appeared to be deep in thought and Jackson decided that was fine with him, as long as she knew what the rules were and understood them.

(**)(**)

The few days April stayed it her room, only coming out for food and if anyone needed her. To her relief she and Jackson didn't have to share a room, Dr Avery said that they could stay in separate rooms as long as they acted like a loving newlywed couple in public. Her room was on the west wing of the Avery mansion, it was right next to Jacksons, their rooms were the only 2 on that floor.

It had been a few days since she last went to college and she was becoming worried, she thought her dad had made it clear to the Avery's that she would still like to continue the studies. She knew she was missing out on a whole lot of work and that she really needed to get back as soon as possible. April decided that it was time she talked to Jackson about it.

She stood up and slowly walked to her door contemplating what she was going to say to Jackson, she really hoped he was in his room, she knew she was 'forbidden from entering his room', but she really didn't know what else she could do, after all he is her husband and he also said that she was not allowed to go anywhere without his permission.

She walked over to his door and softly knocked on it. ''chto ty khochesh'?'' Jackson barks at her in Russian when he opens the door, his face red in anger. April flinches and takes a step back in fear; she immediately thinks coming to him wasn't her best idea, maybe she should have spoken to Dr Avery or even Mrs Avery. ''I told you not to bother me'' he spits out looking at her angrily.

April takes a moment to recollect her, trying to find the courage to talk to him. ''What do you want?'' he growls at her coldly. ''err... I don't know if my dad told you, but I go to Harvard... Uh… I'm studying Medicine… I want to become a doctor'' April says stuttering. ''Spit it out, you are wasting my time'' Jackson shouts now looking furious. ''When can I go back to school?'' April asks softly looking anywhere but at Jackson.

''You aren't going back'' Jackson says and moves to close the door, ''why?'' April asks looking at him now the one that is angry, he can't just tell her not to go to school anymore, becoming a doctor is her dream, he just can't do this to her. ''I make the rules, April, you follow them. I don't need to explain myself to you'' Jackson replies clenching his fist, walking back into his room.

''Damn it, Jackson, you can't do this to me'' April shouts out regretting it immediately, covering her mouth with her hand, she really didn't know where it came from, she doesn't usually shout at people. Jackson turned back, his eyes full with rage and April takes a step back, this was not one of her smartest moments, shouting at the Leader, although she didn't know very much about what the role as a Mob boss and a Bratva Captain entailed, she was pretty sure that killing anyone who disrespected them was one of it. She was just lucky that he needed her alive, if she was any ordinary person, she would be dead by now.

As Jackson took a step towards her, she took one back, this continued until her back hit the wall. She looked around her for a way to escape, Jackson look really mad and she was genuinely afraid, just because he couldn't kill her didn't mean he couldn't hurt her.

Jackson grabbed her hand and looked at her. '' kak ty smeyesh' neuvazheniye menya? YA lider. Ty moya zhena. Vy budete ubity, yesli kto uslyshit ty krichsh' na menya snova .'' Jackson growls out, tightening his grip around her wrist, sending an agonizing pain through her body.

(**)(**)

''Vy Nikogda ne sdelat' eto snova '' Jackson said, knowing that April couldn't understand a word he said, but it was all her fault for getting him upset. Whenever he was mad he'd speak in Russian, the only difference was that the people around him usually understood him.

Jackson grips her wrist tighter, trying to release some of his anger without doing something that he knew he'd regret, he'd never hit a woman and his wife wasn't going to be first one he hit, no matter how angry she made him. ''Imeyu li ya sdelal sebe yasno?'' Jackson asks her shaking her, she nods and he knows that she's just afraid. He sees the tears in her eyes as well as the pain and he's take back, she takes a deep rigid breath ''Jackson please let go, you're hurting me!'' April says her voice full with pain and he immediately releases her from his grip, it really wasn't his intention to hurt her.

Jackson takes a step back and watches April quickly move away from him, her fear for him clearly evident and he a strange feeling arises in side of him, a feeling he doesn't really remember feeling before or maybe it's been so long that he can't remember when last he felt it. He feels guilty.

Jackson closed his eyes trying to fight the anger he felt away, when he opens them he sees a frightened woman, his wife, a few steps away from him trying to comprehend what just happened, her eyes full with tears and her cheeks wet from the ones that had already fallen. Jackson reaches out to touch her, but she moves further away from him before turning around and walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Jackson stood their looking at the spot were April just stood, he could hear her soft sobs coming from the room and he felt terrible, he really didn't mean to hurt her, so much for his plan to keep her at arm's length. He felt a pain in his chest that he knew he was not allowed to feel, he quickly pushed that feeling to the back, realising that he had more important things to do than just stand there thinking about how much he messed up.

''Mne zhal' '' Jackson whispers as he walks back to his room setting his mind on the important work he had to do, including the meeting he had with his father and Joe Kepner.

(**)(**)

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… Just want to thank those who have read and are reviewing… Really appreciate it… So this is the next chapter… Hope you like it… I tried my hand at a little Russian (and by that I mean I used Google Translate)… I'm not really sure if it's right… But if there's anyone who is Russian and might be able to help with translating… Please let me know…**

***chto ty khochesh' **– **What do you want?**

***kak ty smeyesh' neuvazheniye menya? – how dare you disrespect me?**

***YA lider – The Leader**

***Ty moya zhena – You are my wife**

***Vy budete ubity, yesli kto uslyshit ty krichsh' na menya snova - You will be killed if anyone hears you shouting at me again**

***Vy Nikogda ne sdelat' eto snova - You are to never do that again**

***'Imeyu li ya sdelal sebe yasno? – Have I made myself clear?**

***Mne zhal' – I'm sorry**

**Okay… Jackson's character is a little different from what we used to… He's a bit violent and possessive… So brace yourself... I just hope you guys like him…**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter… Your opinion really does matter…**

_**Thanks again..**_

_**XOXO…**___


	3. Chapter 3

April woke up in pain, her whole body hurt from falling asleep on the floor next to the door, not to mention the excruciating pain she had in her head from crying herself to sleep, to say she felt miserable would be an understatement. She looked down to her wrist and she was shocked at how badly they looked, she expected bruising when Jackson gipped her hand, but she didn't expect them to be this bad, they were a slightly blue and purple and looked ugly, they also where a really painful when she touched them. She probably has to keep them covered for a while.

April figured a nice hot shower would do her good, probably take some of the pain in her body away. She got into the shower, feeling the hot water on her skin and gave a sigh of relief; this was exactly what she needed. She soaped her body and washed her hair, as she rinsed off she felt her stomach growl, it was only then did she remember that she hadn't eaten dinner last night. Wiping herself dry and wrapping the towel around her body, April decides that she'll get dressed and go down for breakfast, hoping that Jackson had already left for work, or whatever it is that he calls what he does.

''I knocked, you didn't answer. So I came in'' the sound of a familiar cold voice startles April causing her to jump up and give a small scream, she looks up to see Jackson sitting on her bed looking at her. April started to back away in fear as the thought of what he might do to her crossed her mind. Was he still mad about her behaviour yesterday? Would he do something to hurt her? She didn't know what he was saying in Russian, maybe it was another rule and she had disobeyed it. If shouting at him caused him to leave those ugly marks on her wrist, she didn't want to know what he could do to her next.

(**)(**)

Jackson looked at April, her hair was wet and she wore nothing but a towel wrapped around her small body, her eyes where puffy, probably from all the crying she has done. His eyes moved down to her wrist, that's when he saw them thick ugly blue and purple finger marks on her beautiful pale skin, he felt a sense of self-loathing come upon him, never had he ever hated himself as much as he did now. He didn't deserve to call her his wife, he didn't deserve to call her his, she was too precious, too pure and he wasn't a good man, to be honest he is a terrible man. She deserved better, this is exactly why he didn't want to get close to her, why he wanted to keep her away from him.

Unfortunately for him, his plan wasn't working. He couldn't stop thinking about April yesterday, no matter what he did. It was an unusual feeling for him, one of concern, he doesn't think he's ever been concerned for another human being in his life, but yesterday he was concerned, he was concerned about his crying wife, that he had hurt. Husbands were supposed to protect their wives, his dad would do anything to protect his mother, and he had failed as a husband.

Jackson looked at April she looked as if she was afraid of him, he wouldn't blame her for being afraid, she had put more space than needed between while holding the towel closely to her body, he only then realised how awkward this must be for her, so he spoke up ''I have a meeting today with your dad, he asked that I bring you along. Your mom misses you a lot and wants to see you.''

He could see April slightly relax at his words, it was then that he realised that she must really miss her parents. ''We'll be leaving after breakfast. So you should probably get dressed'' Jackson said before getting up to leave. ''Thank you'' April said so softly that he could barely hear her, he gives her a slight nod and walks out the door. He was going to be nicer to her, she was too young, too beautiful, too bright, too smart, too innocent for her to be treated the way he treated her. Just because the light inside of him burnt out a long time ago, didn't mean that hers had to too.

(**)(**)

Once Jackson left the room, April quickly opened up her closet to look for something to wear. She was surprised at what just happened Jackson wasn't as cold as she had become used to him being, some would say he was actually being nice to her. Looking through the closet which mostly consisted of new stuff that Mrs Avery had got her, she suddenly realised that she'd have to wear something long sleeved to cover up the bruises on her wrist.

She finally spotted something that would be perfect, it was one of the new dresses that Mrs Avery had got her, it was a navy blue and peach short long sleeved dress, it's beautiful, she must say Mrs Avery had really good taste in clothing. She got dressed, dried and curled her hair, she also made sure that her makeup was done perfectly she didn't want there to be any evidence that she had cried herself to sleep.

Once she was done she gave herself a last glance in the mirror before making her way out her room and down the stairs for breakfast. When she got to the breakfast table Dr Avery, Jackson and Mrs Avery were already seated and probably waiting for her to join them. Jackson and Dr Avery were deep in conversation and didn't notice her. ''April darling, you look lovely'' Mrs Avery said with a smile, it was then that Jackson looked up and took in April's appearance, she looked down at her dress self-consciously and when she looked back up and him, she notice anger in his eyes and that he was clenching his fist.

April knew that looked it was the same look from yesterday, she wondered what she had done this time, but decided to ignore him knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her in front of his parents. She took her seat opposite him still feeling his eyes on her. April ate her breakfast slowly making pleasant conversation with Mrs Avery, thanking her for all the clothes that she had got her. Throughout breakfast April could feel Jackson's eyes on her, she knew that as soon as they were alone she'd find out exactly what she had done to upset him.

(**)(**)

Jackson was furious, how could April possibly think it was appropriate to dress like that, her dress was way too short for her to even leave her room wearing. It also pissed him off that she sat there eating her breakfast like nothing was wrong, talking and smiling sweetly at his mother. Was she not aware of how many men walked in and out of his house, men that worked for him, men that weren't good, that would have terrible thoughts about her. No one was allowed to think about her like that, she was his and she was not going anywhere dressed like that. He wouldn't allow it.

''Jackson son, you should be heading out, Joe will be expecting you soon'' his dad's voice brought him out of his thoughts. ''Yes dad, April just has to change before we leave'' he replied glaring at her, she looked at him with disbelief before excusing herself and walking back up the stairs. Jackson also excuses himself, following her. He gets to her room and opens the door; he finds her sitting on her bed still wearing that sorry excuse for a dress.

April looks up at him ''what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' April asks softly, Jackson was just about to tell her not to question him when she continued ''do I not look nice?'' she asks. He looks at her for a second, of course she looked beautiful, the woman would look great in anything, and he just hated the thought of other people, especially men noticing that. However Jackson chooses not to tell her that, ''the dress is too short'' he says simply before walking out the door.

Jackson waits outside April's room door, it takes her 10 minutes to get change and when she appears from behind the door, he is pleased, she still looks beautiful, but now is wearing a black skinny leg jeans and a lilac sweater, even though the pants are a little tight it will do.

(**)(**)

The drive to her parents' house is a silent one, April is still a little annoyed that she had to change out of that really cute dress and she looked great in, just because Jackson didn't approve of it, but she was learning to choose her battles with him, she really couldn't handle another situation like yesterday.

She turned to look at him; his full concentration was on the road and he looked really good driving his expensive car, which if she has to admit she was dying to test drive, but she's way too afraid to ask him, knowing that he'd probably say no. He is way too serious for his age, he needs to relax for a bit, no wonder he's always angry at her.

They drive through the gates of April's childhood home and April takes a deep breath as they come to a stop in front of the house, she braces herself for the impact that is her sisters. They going to want to know everything about Jackson and to be honest she really doesn't have much to tell them, she definitely isn't going to tell them about his crazy anger issues, she'd probably have to make stuff up.

April gets out of Jackson's car and is immediately greeted by the squeals of her sisters and mom, ''Duckie'' Kimmie says and April flinches at the name she has hated ever since she was a kid. ''We've missed you'' April's mom says enveloping her into a tight hug, she hugs her mom back and it's only then that she realises how much she's missed her, she feels the tears sting her eyes as she lets go of her mom and quickly tries to hide it with a bright smile, thankfully nobody notices.

After everyone had greeted each other and a very inappropriate hug from Kimmie to Jackson, they all make their way into the house and Jackson and her dad go off to discuss business. April's in the kitchen helping her mom and sisters make lunch, no matter how rich they were her mom always insisted that she cooked all meals by herself and even taught her daughters a thing or 2 in the kitchen.

As April slowly chops the carrots Libby and Kimmie corner her, ''so I'm guessing you finally pop that cherry of yours'' Kimmie says taking a seat on the bar stool opposite April, this exactly what she didn't want to happen, she didn't want to be left alone with her sisters, she knew they'd ask her about sex, after all the only thing that Kimmie ever thinks about is sex. ''Come on Duckie, spill the beans. How is Mr dreamy eyes in bed?'' Kimmie asks and April tries to quickly think of something, she doesn't want her sisters knowing that she and Jackson hadn't had sex, or that they don't even sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed. ''My sex life with my husband is something we like to keep private, but if you must know he's great in bed, everything I hoped my first time would be'' April says confidently, not really knowing where the lie that she just told her sisters came from.

''April'' Jackson voice comes from the doorway of the kitchen stopping Kimmie from asking any further questions and April wonders how much of their conversation did he hear as she tries to hide her embarrassment. ''I just got an important call, I'm really sorry, we can't stay for lunch, but if you want you can spend the day here and I can pick you up later'' Jackson says. ''No, I'll come with you'' April says quickly making her way to the sink to wash her hands; she really won't be able to handle spending the day with her sisters.

(**)(**)

The ride back home was another silent one, Jackson spent it trying to concentrate on the road and not what he had overheard April and her sisters talking about in the kitchen. He was quite surprised to hear that April is a virgin, he always thought that she was really innocent, but it never crossed his mind that she was a virgin, she's a beautiful woman and not many woman as beautiful as she is are virgins, as he's a little taken aback by this, but if he had to admit he likes the idea of her being untouched and he really hopes that in time to come she'd be his and only his.

Jackson shook that thought away, he needed to stop thinking like that, he was getting pulled in and he was already in too deep, what he really needed was to get laid, so he can stop thinking about his wife. He needed to have no strings attached sex with a beautiful woman and that was what he was going to do.

Jackson had also come to a decision regarding April going back to college, after spending a lot of time thinking about it, he decided that it would be best to let her go back, she needed to do something and sitting in her room the whole day can't be very good for her. ''I was thinking and I thinks it's best if you go back to college'' Jackson said breaking the silence as the stopped at a stop street, he turned to look at her and for the moment she looked like she was processing what he had just said. ''Really?'' April squealed in delight and gave him the brightest smile he's seen on her, which did funny things to his chest, but he chose to ignore it simply nodding at her, assuring her that he wasn't messing with her.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you'' she said happily jumping in her seat and before he even knew it, her arms were around him giving him an awkward hug , she quickly pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jackson's heart sped up this was the most contact they'd had since their kiss at the wedding and it felt amazing. Just then the sound of cars honking brings Jackson out of his trance and he realises that it's his turn to move.

April happily talks about how excited she is to get back to college and Jackson simply nods at her, he's still reeling from their physical contact, it's then that he knows for sure that he needs to get laid and he needs to do it fast.

(**)(**)

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys… This is the new chapter… I have a bit of free time… And inspiration just seems to be hitting with this story… So I'll be posting as soon as the chapters are ready… Hope you guys like this chapter… Thanks to those who are reviewing… Please continue to let me know what you think…**_

_**Special shout out to… Voltorb6… Thanks for the great reviews…**___

_**XOXO… **_____


	4. Chapter 4

April and Jackson were now married for 2 months and frankly April was tired of the rollercoaster ride that was Jackson, one day he'd be so good to her and then next he'd be upset for some odd reason. Right now he's actions weren't helping either, it was Dr Avery's birthday and Mrs Avery had planned a small party, she had invited friends and family, which included Boston's elite and all Jackson seemed to do was flirt with other woman, April was officially pissed off. She was sick and tired of abiding by his rules, while he made everything so damn hard for her.

As she watched Jackson flirt with Lexie Grey, who by the way knew that Jackson was married to her, Lexie was just a year ahead of her at Harvard and they had actually spoke to each other a few times, April got even more angry and she planned on giving Jackson a piece of her mind, she just couldn't handle it anymore, it's was quite embarrassing having your husband flirt with another woman out in the open, while you are in the same room.

April was just about to walk over when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Matthew Taylor, she and Matthew were in high school together and if she had to be honest, she sort of had a little crush on him, but he was captain of the football team and really didn't notice her, she was surprised to see him, she hadn't seen him in years. ''April Kepner, right?'' Matthew asks and April smiles and nods ''you probably don't remember me, I'm Matthew Taylor, we were in high school together'' Matthew adds stretching his hand out to her, April smiles again and takes his hand saying ''of course, I remember you.''

Matthew smiles at April shyly ''I saw you standing alone and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?'' Matthew asks now smiling charmingly at her. She looks at him and she really does want to dance with him, she's been bored all evening and her husband was way too busy to bother asking her to dance. However apart of her knew that it would be a bad idea, Jackson would be furious, but it was just a dance and he probably wouldn't notice, April thought. ''Sure'' April says smiling as Matthew led her to the dance floor.

April was having a good time with Matthew, he really did know how to make her laugh and she really thought he was a nice guy. They had been dancing for a while when April looked over his shoulder to see none other than Jackson walking towards them, he did not look happy. As he got to them, he put on his fake smile, the one that April had become so used too over the past 2 months, he used it whenever they had company and he was really upset with her.

''Mr Taylor'' Jackson greeted Matthew with a smile. April and Matthew pulled away from each other and Matthew shook Jackson's hand. ''Thank you for keeping my wife company, can just steal her away for a few minute?'' Jackson asks. ''Sure'' Matthew says ''It was nice seeing you again, April'' he adds before leaving.

Jackson waits for Matthew to leave ''we need to talk'' he whispers harshly before taking her hand and leading them towards her room. Once in the privacy of her room, Jackson started pacing angrily. April had never seen him like this before ''what do you think you're doing, dancing with another man in front of everyone?'' Jackson finally asks. April looks at him and she can't help the rage that came over her, how dare he question her when was flirting with Lexie not too long ago.

''Excuse me, what do you're think you're doing? You haven't even given me so much as a glance all night; you've been too busy flirting with another woman. How is any of this fair? You get to do whatever you please and I have to be the doting wife to listen to your ever rule. You control me and I listen to you, afraid that you might hurt me, but you know what? I'm not afraid anymore. I can't handle this, how am I supposed to be with someone I fear? And you want me to bare your Heir? I will never be with a man I can't love and I don't see myself loving you, unless you change. I take it all, your mood swings, your anger, knowing that you probably cheating on me and I get absolutely nothing in return except you controlling me. I am done Jackson. As soon as everybody leaves, I'm going to go. I think I need some time away from you, I'll go stay at my Dorm for a while'' April said as she wipes the tears that she didn't realise had fallen, she didn't bother looking at Jackson, she walked out the door.

(**)(**)

Jackson just stared at the place were April just was, his mind reeling from everything she just said, he felt like an idiot, he really didn't know what drove him to do the things that he did. He really did want April to fall in love with him, because if he was being honest he was falling in love with her, he'd never been in love before, so he didn't really know how to act or what to with the feeling he felt. He remembers his Uncle saying that love was a man's greatest weakness and in order to be a good leader, a fearless leader a man should not fall in love. That was the main reason why he had spent most of the night with another woman, that and the fact and April looked stunning and he really was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. Love made men weak and he was not prepared to be a weak man.

Jackson had tried everything to stop himself from feeling things for April, but she made it hard for him. He tried being cold to her, but that didn't work because every time he saw her sad he wanted to make her happy. He tried spending time with other woman, but every time a woman suggested he go home with her, he'd suddenly think of his wife, who was at home, he just couldn't bring himself to cheat on her, and he always thought that if he did it would hurt her feelings. Jackson wouldn't lie, April's words did hurt his feelings, her saying that she couldn't love him wounded him, and her thinking that he was cheating on her caused his chest to tighten up and seeing the tears fall down her face broke him. Jackson was officially a broken man, thanks to his beautiful wife. He had tried so hard to stop things from getting this far, but it hadn't worked.

Jackson was in no mood to go back to the party, so he decided to go down to his private gym, knowing that training would be the only thing that would take his mind off April. Jackson had started with the punching bag, releasing some of his pent up anger, he then moved on to the Salmon ladder. Hours had gone by and it was almost 3am, but unfortunately for him, no matter how much he trained, he just couldn't seem to get Aprils words out of his head. He didn't cheat and she needed to know that, he needed to tell her.

So without putting much thought into it Jackson grabbed his car keys, got in and drove t April's college. He knew the way too well, he'd been driving April to college and picking her up every day, he didn't trust anyone else with her. Thankfully he also knew where her dorm room was, they had gone over to pick up some of her stuff once.

(**)(**)

April was woken up from a deep sleep by a knock on her door; she rubbed the sleep off her eyes wondering who'd be knocking on her door at 3am. She got up and slowly made her way to the door, when she opens it she was surprised to see Jackson. ''April'' he says slightly breathless and April takes in his appearance, he's wearing a hoody and sweatpants, he also looks a little sweaty, did he run all the way here? April thinks looking at him confused.

''I didn't cheat'' Jackson says un-expectantly and April looks at him baffled ''I need you to know that I didn't cheat on you. I couldn't and I wouldn't'' he adds and April continues to stare at him, did he really come here at 3am to tell her he didn't cheat? She is really shocked, but on the other hand relieved, she'd spent so many sleepless nights thinking about him with another woman and it's good to know he hadn't cheated. However this still doesn't change much, Jackson still needs to work on a whole lot of things.

''That's good to know'' April says softly ''but I'm not coming home, so I guess it doesn't change our situation much'' she adds. ''I know, I know. I just needed you to know that I didn't cheat. I'm not going to force you to home with me. You can come when you're ready to'' Jackson replies and April is even more shocked at his words, this isn't the Jackson she's used to, he seems calm and collected and April likes him like this, she just hopes it doesn't change.

They say their goodbyes and April goes back to bed, but sleep evades her, all she can think about is her husband that just left, he had shown her a side of him she hadn't seen before and she hoped that she could see more and more of that side. Although she wanted to go home with him and simply make things worse, she knew that they needed this sort of break from each other and even though she'd only been gone for a few hours it seemed to be working.

(**)(**)

A few days had gone by and April hadn't seen or spoken to Jackson since he came over to her dorm. April was busy studying for a test that she had the next day when her phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw Jackson's name pop up. ''Hello'' she answered. ''Hey'' Jackson said softly, she wasn't particularly used to him using this sort of tone with her, it did odd things to her stomach and it made her smile.

She had thought about Jackson a lot this pass few days and she really believed that things could change between them; she believed that he could change, that he could start treating her better. After all he didn't cheat on her, which meant that he cared about her and that was a start.

''Please come home'' he said softly, just loud enough for her to hear him and April closed her eyes for a second wondering if the few days they had been away from each other were enough, she really wasn't sure, but his voice was so sincere, how could she possibly say no to him? "Okay'' April said after a while. ''I'll be there in 15 minutes'' he said and she could almost hear the smile in his voice, she really hoped she was doing the right thing.

(**)(**)

Jackson was so happy when he got off the phone with April, she had only been gone for a few days, but his days felt a little empty without seeing her every day, he missed so much, he really didn't think it was possible. It was then that he promised himself that things were going to be different, he was going to stop be so controlling and he was just going to let himself love her. His uncle could be wrong, maybe love wasn't a man's weakness, he thinks that his love for April will make him stronger, because nothing and no one in this world will be able to touch her and he'd make sure of it. He will become stronger so he can protect her from anything.

Jackson drove so fast that he was surprised that he hadn't gotten pulled over; he just wanted to get April home as soon as possible. He parked his car and quickly made his way to April's dorm room, he knocked on the door, he heard movement in the room before April opened the door with her books in hand and a bag slung over her shoulder, she wore a baggy white top that had butterflies on it and jeans, her hair was pulled up in a messing bun and she looked beautiful, he missed looking at her. ''That was quick'' April said smiling at him. Jackson saw her struggling with the books in her hand and quickly grabbed them saying ''here, let me help you with those'' April smiled at him letting him take the books out of her hand; she then turned to close and lock her door.

They drove for a while in silence, but for the first time it was a comfortable one. ''Do you want to do something tonight? Like maybe go out for dinner?'' Jackson asked hoping he wasn't pushing her. ''Can we maybe go out tomorrow night?'' April asked nervously ''I have a test that I need to study for, I'm sorry'' she quickly added. Jackson gave her a reassuring smile before saying ''maybe I can help you study.'' He really just wanted to spend time with her, to show her that he could change and that she hadn't made a mistake coming back home. ''I'd like that'' April said smiling at him.

(**)(**)

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys… Just want to thank those who are reading and following this story… And also those who are taking the time to review… I really do appreciate it… So this is the new chapter… Hope you guys like it… If you do or even if you don't let me know… All feedback is welcome… Thanks again…**_

_**XOXO…**___


	5. Chapter 5

Things between Jackson and April were going surprisingly well. They'd been going out on dates and getting to know each other. Although Jackson did get angry at times April could see that he was really trying, the fact that he was making an effort really made her feel good. Things were looking up for them and April's feelings for were growing at a rapid pace, for the first time since they got married she was genuinely happy.

As she walked out of her Biology class, which her last class of the day, her phone began to ring, looking at the screen she sees Jackson's name pop up, she's probably waiting for in the parking lot. ''Hey, I'm on my way. I just got out of class'' April says quickly. ''That's actually why I'm calling. I won't be picking you up today'' Jackson says and April feels a little disappointed, she was really looking forward to seeing him. ''Okay, should I call a cab?'' April asks as she pulls out her wallet to see if she has enough money for a cab. ''No, my mom's picking you up, she thought it would be a good idea for you guys to spend some time together, get to know each other better. I think she wants to go shopping'' Jackson replied and April suddenly becomes nervous, she and Mrs Avery really hadn't spent much time together alone. ''Okay, I'll see you later then?'' April asked hopefully. ''Yeah, if I get home early, I'll say goodnight before I go to bed'' Jackson replied ''Bye April'' he adds.

April walks to the parking lot and immediately spots Mrs Avery's car, she walks to it and slowly opens the door and gets in. ''Hi'' April says nervously. ''April honey, how was your day?'' Mrs Avery asks as she starts the car. ''Good thanks Mrs Avery'' April says looking out the window. ''Sweetheart firstly, there's no reason for you to be nervous and secondly stop with the Mrs Avery, you can call me Catherine or even mom, if you like'' Mrs Avery says smiling at her.

They go to the mall and April is pretty sure that they visit every store in there, she has a great time with Mrs Avery, they talk and laugh, it reminds of the fun times she used to have with her mother. Mrs Avery talks about how much she always wanted to have a daughter and that now she doesn't have to wish for one, because she has April, hearing her saying that warms April's heart.

They buy a whole lot of stuff, Mrs Avery says that a woman can never have enough clothing; she also has really good taste in clothing, she knows all the fashion trends and helps April pick out a whole lot of outfits that she looks great in. After hours of shopping, they decided to stop at a coffee shop before going home.

They sit in silence for a while, as they drink their coffee. ''Being married to an Avery isn't easy'' Mrs Avery says breaking the silence. ''Jonathan and I married for love and as you can imagine his parents weren't very happy. Things back then were like they are now; you weren't allowed to marry anyone you pleased. Black people weren't allowed to marry whites, it was frowned upon. However Jonathan and I loved each other and we said to hell with what everyone else thinks. When I married him I wasn't aware of his family business, it was only when Jackson was born that I found out. I was shocked to know that the man I loved with all my heart was capable of hurting others, but no matter what I still loved him and I learnt that it was something that I had to live with. So more than often I chose not to acknowledge what he did, cause I knew if I did, I'd start to hate him'' Mrs Avery spoke and April could see in her eyes how much she love Dr Avery.

''Jackson has a good heart, he always had, when he was a kid it was so clear. I was totally against him being sent to Russia, I knew what he'd turn into when he came back and when I saw him for the first time in 11 years I knew that the man in front of me wasn't my loving son anymore, it broke my heart. It's only been recent that saw glimmers of the son I love and those are the times when he is with you. Jackson cares about you deeply you can see it in the way he looks at you. April honey, you are good for him, you bring out that loving and caring side of him. I know he can't be easy to be married to at times, that he can be cold and harsh, but I see him changing and that's all thanks to you'' Mrs Avery continued as the tears welled up in her eyes, April felt her heart break for the woman in front of her, a woman that missed her son dearly.

(**)(**)

When Jackson got home it was really late, some shipment had just come in and he had to take care of it. It was a really long day and he was beat. He wondered if April was still awake, he hadn't seen her since the morning, he missed his daily routine of picking her up from college, but he hoped that she had a fun day with his mom.

Jackson walked in to the living room and was surprised to see April curled up, asleep on one of the couches, he looked at her confused, why wasn't she in her room? Jackson slowly made his way towards her; she looked so darn cute, sleeping there so peacefully. ''April'' Jackson said lightly shaking her and April quickly shots up saying ''I'm awake'' looked around shock. Once Jackson is sure that she is aware of her surroundings Jackson asks ''why aren't you in your room?''

April rubs the sleep off her eyes and slowly gets up into a sitting position ''you're grandparents are here, they in my room. You grandmother said something about it being her favourite and since they think that we sleep in the same room, your mom couldn't exactly tell them that it was my room'' April replied in a sleepy voice. ''That still doesn't explain why you're sleeping on the living room couch'' Jackson says.

''I couldn't take any of the other rooms because to them I'm supposed to be sleeping in your room'' April say softly. It was then that he remembered his grandparents, particularly is grandmother, believed that he and April were in love, they weren't aware of his dad's and Joe's plan. They couldn't make it for the wedding because his grandmother wasn't well, but had said that they'd visit as soon as her health was better; he guesses that she is now better.

''Then why aren't you sleeping in my room?'' Jackson asks. ''Your room is forbidden'' April whispers not looking at him and Jackson remembers the stupid rules he made ''well, it isn't anymore. Come on, we can't have my grandparents see you sleeping on the couch'' Jackson says pulling her up and walking towards his room.

They walked into his room and April stood awkwardly near the door, Jackson looked at her confused, really not understanding why she was acting so nervously. He saw her looking at the bed and suddenly realised she was worried about their sleeping arrangement. ''You can have the bed'' Jackson said rubbing the back of his head ''I'll sleep on the couch'' he added gesturing to the small couch that really looked uncomfortable. ''I'm just going to shower. You can go to bed'' he said walking towards the bathroom.

(**)(**)

April waited for Jackson to close the bathroom door, before she made her way towards his bed. She took the time to look around his room, it was very masculine with dark greys and blacks, and he had no pictures, just the essential things needed in a room, a bed, a nightstand and a couch. Looking at the leather couch, that Jackson said he'd sleep on April felt really bad, the couch looked ridiculously uncomfortable and he'll probably have a serious back pain the next morning.

After giving it much thought April decided that she and Jackson could sleep together, in a totally platonic way, after all they were husband and wife, it would be wrong for her to let him sleep on that uncomfortable couch, when they had a big comfortable bed that they could both sleep on.

April gets into bed and the door to the bathroom opens and a ridiculously hot shirtless Jackson appears from behind it. April's eyes rake over Jackson's body, her eyes immediately zone in on the numerous scars on his body, she flinches as she sees how each looks bigger and more painful than the other. He also has a tattoo on his chest a symbol of sorts. April can't begin to imagine how he got those scar and how much pain he must have experienced, thinking about it made her heart sink.

Jackson doesn't say anything to her, he simply makes his way to his closet, opens the door, grabs a shirt and slips it on, he must have figured out she had been staring at his scars. Just as he begins to make his way to the couch, April speaks up ''we can both sleep on the bed, I don't mine'' she says nervously. ''There's more than enough place for both of us'' she adds gesturing to the side next to her. Jackson looks at her before slowly making his way towards the bed; he switches the lights off and gets under the covers.

April turns so that she is facing him, she smiles at him saying ''Goodnight Jackson'' before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her, the last thing she remembers is Jackson whispering goodnight to her.

(**)(**)

Jackson work up the next morning feeling a little warmer than usual, he opens his eyes to see his beautiful wife curled up in his arms and he can't help but smile. It amazing him how much this woman has changed him in the last few months. The Jackson before they got married would never go to bed with a woman just to sleep and right now there he was just sleeping with his wife, it felt really good. He could get used to this, he thought.

It's not that he didn't want to have sex with her, because he did every day, all the time, he imagined taking her in his car, even at the breakfast table at times. She did these innocent little things, like biting her lower lip and it drove him absolutely crazy. He's actually loss count of times when he had to finish himself off or have an ice cold shower after spending time with her.

Right now her being tightly pressed against him did nothing to help his morning glory; the slightest move she made sent shivers through his body. If he doesn't get out of this bed quickly, he'll soon lose control and he didn't want to scare April off they were finally in a good place, she trusted him enough for them to share a bed together and that said a lot.

So Jackson slowly moved out of the bed, trying to be careful not to wake her up, she looked so peaceful like she needed the rest and it was a Saturday, so she could sleep for as long as she liked. As his feet touched the floor, he felt April stir next to him; he frozen for a second hoping he hadn't woke her up. ''Come back to bed, you're warm'' April said groggily and Jackson smiled, getting back into bed and wrapping his arms around her, his morning run and work out could wait, he could handle the sweet torture for a little longer.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys… This is the new chapter… Hope you guys like it…**_

_**I want to thank all of who are reviewing and reading… I really appreciate the feedback… Please let me know what you guys think of the new chapter…**_

_**So... I have been thinking… This site really does connect people from all around world… And I'm grateful for that… I've never been out of my country… And to know that people from different parts of the world are reading something I wrote… Literally blows my mind… So… I want you guys to please do something for me… All you guys that are reading this story… If you could just drop a review with the country you're from… I would really appreciate it… Thanks…**_

_**BTW… I'm from South Africa…**_

_**XOXO…**_____


End file.
